Question: $ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4} & {1} & {-1} \\ {-1} & {4} & {0}\end{array}\right]+\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{3} & {2} & {4} \\ {-2} & {0} & {-2}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Explanation: To find the sum of two matrices, add the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{4}+{3} & {1}+{2} & {-1}+{4} \\ {-1}+{-2} & {4}+{0} & {0}+{-2}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{7} & {3} & {3} \\ {-3} & {4} & {-2}\end{array}\right]}$